


Untitled Episode 3.02 Coda

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e01 The Tears of Uther Pendragon (Part I), Episode: s03e02 The Tears of Uther Pendragon (Part II), Gen, M/M, Vague spoilers for 3.01 and 3.02.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Arthur wished Merlin had been with him when he was temporarily made king.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Untitled Episode 3.02 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010-2011. Posted unedited.

"Where is that halfwit?" Arthur demanded, banging open the door to Gaius's chambers.

"Merlin?" Gaius looked up from his work.

"I've got no socks, no breeches, and an archery session to go to. Merlin!"

Gaius just looked confused, "I thought he was with you, sire."

Arthur brandished a finger threateningly, "don't try and cover for him."

"He didn't come home last night. I can't find him."

"When you do, you can tell him, _he_ 's the target," Arthur fumed. With Arthur indeed. Merlin _should've_ been with him. He'd just been handed the responsibilities of King for gods' sake! Did that mean nothing to Merlin?

Apparently not, because the idiot hadn't shown up at all and was now missing, even. Arthur frowned and pushed away the worry tittering in the back of his head. Merlin could more than take care of himself. It didn't seem it, of course, but Arthur knew for certain that Merlin wasn't as helpless as he appeared, even if Merlin didn't know that he knew.

"If that idiot's gotten himself into trouble _again_ ," he growled, stomping off. Stupid Merlin. Arthur was supposed to be running the kingdom now. He couldn't go chasing after an errant manservant, as much as he may want to.

–

The end of the whole spectacle with Cendred and the strange skeletal soldiers (magic, it had to be. But who was responsible? What traitor had Morgana found in their midst?) found Merlin seeking out Arthur.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here before. Gaius said you went looking for me."

"Yes, I'd just become temporarily king. Can't imagine why I might want my idiot manservant around." Arthur glared.

"Sorry," Merlin winced. "If it's any consolation, I've already been lectured by Gaius for not letting him know that I wasn't with you. He says I can't just not come home at night anymore or he will assume I've been kidnapped or something."

"Is that what happened? You were kidnapped?"

"Er...not exactly?"

Arthur sighed. "Forget it; don't tell me. You've got work to catch up on." He gestured to the pile of armor in the corner.

Merlin gave a mocking bow and Arthur turned back to his work. Paperwork – let his father say whatever he liked about sorcerers being true evil, nothing was worse that paperwork. He groaned and picked up his penknife to sharpen his quill.

"If you didn't press so hard, you wouldn't have to do that so often," Merlin said from the vicinity of his feet where he'd plopped down.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur gave a vicious swipe with the penknife Merlin shrugged and sidled gradually closer. As Arthur got back to work, he moved incrementally closer until his back rested warm against Arthur's leg. After a moment when it became apparent Arthur wasn't going to kick him, he relaxed back against the prince and began polishing properly.

"I _am_ sorry I wasn't here, you know. I'd much rather have been here with you."

Arthur's hand came down to stroke his hair. "Idiot, he murmured, fingers tangling in the soft black hair. Merlin grinned, twisting his head to press a kiss to Arthur's knee.


End file.
